


Off time

by MR01



Category: Baccano!, Durarara!!
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Enemies to Lovers, Feelings Realization, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:46:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24818596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MR01/pseuds/MR01
Summary: A new lease on life is what they've called. He on the other hand, crushing blow.Defeat.One he wasn't sure he wanted to recover from because if he so much as attempted it his love humans would vanish and he wouldn't know how to proceed from there.Additional info. Durarara season x2 part 3 ending based. Originally posted on fanfiction.net
Relationships: Firo Prochainezo/Yagiri Namie, Heiwajima Shizuo/Orihara Izaya
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	Off time

* * *

Izaya Orihara has left a Ikebukuro, Tokyo.

Life's been different, felt like something a little difficult to get used to even now.

The damn flea has been absent from his life for three years-and-a-half.

Following his 'final'-all out battle to the death with Shizuo Heiwajima.

* * *

Or at least that is what was supposed to have happened.

That monster was supposed to kill him, oh he would have.

Izaya has never been more certain of anything more in his life.

Had Verona not interfered, not convinced the brute to dig deep down for an ounce of humanity.

And found it long enough for not only himself, those around him but most importantly Izaya to see.

Izaya wonders if such a stupid thing as the power of love exists.

Or if it's just manga and novella bullshit.

Yet.

If so, the wonders if he witnessed it first hand that night.

Well.

Then what happened next would have not come to be. At least not in this order.

.

He left in the midst of the commotion and confusion, limping away till he could no longer stand.

Izaya had taken the opportunity offered.

There should have been no shame in that but that didn't stop him from feeling it.

The pain of falling to the floor had only served as a small distraction from the haziness that clouded his mind.

His vision becoming blurred as the adrenaline finally began to quickly wear off.

Any valiant (pathetic) attempt to drag himself up. 

Away from the asphalt and onto a nearby wall for some semblance of support was for naught because even breathing was an effort too strenuous right now.

He wanted to call Shinra. The brilliant underground doctor would sure know how to help him.

But Izaya held off from actually reaching out. Knowing that his friend is probably still hung up on the Dullahan.

By now Celty should be in the process of regaining her beautiful head.

The reunion must be a sight. It sucks something awful that he's missing it.

Well, that and his phone is nowhere in sight. He must have dropped it somewhere.

It seems today just isn't his day. His beloved switchblade is missing and he is nowhere near Shinjuku.

So of course today would be the night that the universe must have it out for him.

It is reasonable to suspect internal bleeding.

Maybe a concussion as well because his veins are throbbing far too loudly in his ears for it to be considered normal.

Perhaps a few broken-fractured ribs. He's lucky not to have dislodged his shoulder or twisted an ankle.

On second thought he is decidedly not feeling so lucky.

Hot.

He is going to die here so it wouldn't have mattered he guessed.

His body is already in the process of giving up on him.

Now all he has left to do is wait.

He thinks his only regret is..well not important anymore so he closes his eyes and brings his shaky hands up to cover them while he laughs hard, freely.

Somewhere down the road it registers that he is sobbing. His face is wet and death can't come fast enough.

It takes him a moment to picture it. He wonders if his parents or sisters would bother showing up to his funeral.

On second thought his parents are busy running their empire or travelling and can't be bothered with something so insignificant.

His little sisters, well it wouldn't faze them so it's alright.

Shinra, Kadota and Simon would probably be the only if not few people to always see right through him.

They are his friends or the closest thing to ever come close to resembling it.

Maybe Kida, he likes that kid. Namie straight up wouldn't care but Saki, he isn't sure why he'd like them to attend.

And the Yakuza might show up to pay their respects or send flowers.

A small part of him thinks he might like that.

He is one of them after all. Quite the player in their game.

His thoughts are cut off halfway because he starts vomiting.

Isn't surprised to see it's blood. His back hurts. A lot. He hadn't really noticed until now.

Getting tossed around by that _monster_ really did a number on him.

"Izaya!" His name is drawn out in a state of rage as it echoes throughout the Ikebukuro streets.

It managed to wake him up from his prior death daydreaming.

Somewhere down the road he can clearly envision a very pissed off Shizuo. Likely foaming at the mouth.

Unaware of the world around him as he moves uttering the word 'kill' nonstop.

Izaya can almost picture it. Watching Shizuo as he walks on autopilot sniffing him out like a damn bloodhound.

His treacherous heart skips despite his current predicament and he wants to die.

Because he's been bested by a monster that is no longer simply or just that in Izaya's mind.

"I love humans-" Are to be his last words. With that in mind and the words spoken so joyously to the night. The darkness consumes him.

.

.

"Come at me, you fucking Monster!" The words and scene replay in his mind often.

When he wakes up. When he falls asleep. In dreams- _nightmares._

At work.

It has to stop.

For fucks sake it really should.

That damn bastard has to return so that they can finish it once and for all.

This time without interruption from anyone or anything.

_Izaya.._

He can't be dead. He won't accept that.

There's no way in hell.

Fuck the news and the rumors.

He has to be the one to..to end it.

Make him see that he isn't a monster.

fuck.

fuck.

Agh!

Izaya had growled out the words as the bystanders just observed the fight.

Either too scared, stupid or entertained to get the fuck out of their paths.

His half-lidded eyes closing for an instant before he laughed something sarcastic.

His smile was genuine before morphing into a sadistic smirk. In a flash he lunged forward with his switchblade.

"It's time. Good-bye." The words had sounded so final, impersonal.

Shizuo hadn't even attempted to move back because he was entranced by the moment.

The way Izaya had slowed down in his movements registered somewhere in the back of his mind.

He was off his game.

Drastically and this was different.

Wrong. So wrong.

Then Verona came into the picture and pointed a gun at him.

Shizuo noticed how put out Izaya became in that moment.

Saw (felt) him give up.

Was it because one of his 'precious humans' was more than ready and willing to kill him?

Because they were interrupted?

That wasn't right. It isn't him. 

And now he's nowhere in sight. Missing and Shizuo can't stand it.

So he has to get to the bottom of this.

"Where is he?!"

Shizuo looked at Namie with a murderous expression on his features.

His whole body radiating the intent.

She set aside the files and paper documents she had been organizing into some boxes as per the instructions left to her.

"Who are you trying to find, in my apartment?" She raised an eyebrow and gestured to the couch across from the previous owners desk.

"What do you mean. This is the flea's place. I can smell him everywhere. Now where is he hiding? And who are you."

He had suspected that Izaya had a girlfriend, he just hadn't thought it would be serious enough to have her move in.

What happened to loving humans equally?

That bastard.

Wait.

Why is this bothering him.

Now especially.

It doesn't.

He does not care.

It-this was just unexpected and weird.

And it's pissing him off.

"Namie, the secretary. As of yesterday night at 10 to midnight. I inherited this building courtesy of Izaya Orihara."

"That along with three of his apartments in the City and two of his more upscale hideouts in Ikebukuro."

She moved to the table near the couch and poured herself some tea, indicating that there was another cup if he wanted to serve himself some.

"With instructions to oversee his finances, business, Saki and sisters. He told me to relay the information to anyone who asked. Now, if that is all. I want you to leave."

She looked at the door after a couple of minutes of awkward silence, clearly dismissive and went back to her job.

"That coward, I'll kill-" Shizuo hadn't expected to be cut off by her angry voice.

Namie had no real idea why she..cared.. (fucking disgusting) enough to follow through with defending her asshole boss.

It was genuine and he better not rub it in if he's got her 'new' place bugged or is watching what they are doing via cameras.

He is a creep after all but if she finds out any such devices.

Anything to do with surveillance then well she's shoving them down his throat so Izaya had better remove them as soon as possible.

Anyway.

She does not know why she had any business defending him but here she was.

Doing what she had previously assumed as plainly unthinkable.

The was a first. And she doubts she will do it again.

Ever.

Not stressing hard enough!

"He is anything but. Trust me. Leaving wasn't his choice yet I assure you once he awoke he wasn't opposed to the idea. I suppose he needs a vacation. Oh well, that's none of my business."

.

.

.

Shizuo walked the busy streets of Ikebukuro on his way home from helping Tom out.

The day is hot, peacefully uneventful except for a few of them riled up punks here and there.

It's probably a turf war brewing but that's just another day in this place.

And as long as they don't get in his way that's their issue.

It's been that way for 547 days, so about 17 months since Izaya left Ikebukuro.

He wonders if he'll set foot here again, if not Japan.

It's quiet and boring. And he low-key hates it.

Really, desperately does.

He shouldn't give a shit about it. About him.

Still he's glad.

Izaya isn't dead and Verona didn't commit another murder, well that he's aware of.

Last he heard via Shinra, Celty and after getting interrogated by the cops.

Them that the flea was doing alright for himself.

For god's sake he'd felt like he could finally breathe when Shinra showed him some text messages from said lanky bastard.

Letting his doctor bestie know that he was out in the world.

Managing one of his parent's companies abroad or something.

It was getting dark outside so he lit another cigarette and bought himself some coffee from a vending machine.

"Tomorrow should be a better day."

He doesn't want to get used to this because once he does he might do something stupid just to see if he can taunt or coax Izaya back into returning.

The blonde hopes it's not wishful thinking then _hates_ himself for thinking that.

All this silence and lack of their habitual 'cat and mouse' game has him all wrong.

It's weird and he's not used to it.

Right now he cannot understand why he ever even wanted _this_ in the first place.

.

Izaya opened up his laptop and frowned, annoyed with information he saw on the message boards.

Crime against the civilians thanks to the rival gangs of Ikebukuro had gone up.

Substantially.

Where the hell was Shizuo?

Was he off with Verona or Tom?

What happened to Celty? Last he heard Shinra went for his girl but if that's the case-

His thoughts are interrupted by Manami and her verbal squabble with Kine over a dish of ootoro.

His parents had contacted him, seeking him out themselves which by all means caught him off completely guard.

They had said that they wanted him to set up and have him hold a bigger part-share of the companies' affairs since he was so keen on ' taking time off' from being an information broker.

Last time they had suggested it.

Four months back.

He had shut it down, the conversation before they could further try to persuade him.

This time he wholeheartedly considered it for a few minutes.

Izay had grown a little restless being cooped up here.

He convinced himself that he could do this, be their perfect son at least for the time being. 

Set his terms and waited for them to set theirs before discussing it further.

Coming to a momentary impasse, getting over himself and agreeing.

Well he'd start in the morning.

Mairu, Kururi, Namie and Saki will be informed of their decision in the morning.

Right now he needs to relax and take his mind off of work or the mild, ever present pain in his legs.

"Kine could you get me a glass of milk?" So far he has drank a cold glass every other day around this time.

That, orange juice, tea or regular water.

So he has options because if he is honest he doesn't like it much but apparently it has done miracles for 'some' people so there's bound to be some beneficial component to it.

Once the cup is set down he takes some pills and chugs it.

Time to hit the chat rooms and troll the shit out of his beloved humans.

.

.

"This is stupid."

His parents had contacted a psychologist, psychiatrist and a physical therapist to see what was wrong with their son.

Aside from the obvious.

To see if they could fix him.

They got the best their money and influence could buy.

Now he just has to 'open up', stop acting like a stubborn-childish fool and put in his end of the effort.

They don't know the half of it.

It's alright though. It is the way he wants it.

Kine put the volume up as to drown out the noise outside of the room and give them a bit of privacy.

They were in Izaya's home gym. It's been tough but they've been at it since they got here.

Izaya has had his fair share of embarrassing moments and overcome difficulties in this room.

"You're afraid."

Izaya raises an eyebrow and scoffs but they knows better because he is not replying.

Unless that is his way of telling him he can think what he wants.

"It's alright. I know you can do it." Kine looked at Izaya.

He's panting, sweat covers his face and body but he has a towel on his shoulders so he will be okay.

Minami is in the living room watching an action movie and eating popcorn.

He's been making progress but he is pushing himself past his limit.

"There's no way. I'm ever going back. Ikebukuro stopped being interesting."

He sat back down on his wheelchair. He's done for the day. He has a killer headache and it is time for his medication anyway.

Just as he reaches for a water bottle from the freezer he hears Kine speaking again.

So it seems he won't drop the subject anytime soon.

Shit.

"Right. Has Shizuo Heiwajima?" The words are almost sounding as if there's genuine curiosity behind them.

Izaya thought about it. What he would say. What he should keep to himself. He settles with himself mentally.

He can trust Kine to an extent and can make him disappear if it comes to that. But he doubts it.

Right now he trusts him, he saved his life and hasn't betrayed him so far.

"I was stabbed on my birthday. I was sure I would die. Someone was bound to come at me when I was weak."

"Want to know the funny thing. No one came. No one cared. But when Shizuo got shot, it was like the world stopped spinning and everyone held their breaths until he was all better.."

Izaya could not help the look that flashed in his eyes as he clenched his jaw before sitting on his nearby wheelchair.

Finally feeling an almost overwhelming exhaustion down to his bones.

He wheeled himself over to the counter and grabbed some pills.

Once he'd swallowed he moved forward to the nearby chairs and grabbed the new cain he had ordered.

He has to take a shower then he will go to sleep. He doesn't want to see anyone or do anything tonight anyway.

A part of him is screaming at him that this isn't him but his fear is eating at him.

He's ashamed at what he sees in the mirror now and he doesn't know how to get past it.

He wants to get back to his ways. To fuck with people's minds and their morals until they see that the right choice.

That the truth has been in plain sight.

Before them this whole time.

He thinks at times he can get off on it.

It's just so much fun or at least it was and right now he's toned it down significantly because he hasn't felt himself all that much.

It is his fault. All of it. Shizuo.. Fuck him.

That monster, he let himself take it in. He saw him for all he is.

"I-I _hate_ him."

Kine hadn't thought the Izaya would talk again much less elaborate but Izaya seemed lost in thought as if trying to convince himself by talking out loud.

Because if you say it aloud it makes it real in a way, at least that's what he figures.

"I despise him. But for an instant I felt the same for humanity and myself. I felt jealous. And yet...In that moment I think I understood. In that moment, I think I loved him..."

.

"What do I care. I don't want to see that shit."

Shizuo looked at Celty and Shinra. They had asked him earlier to come through.

That they had something important to talk about. They wanted him to see.

So after work he found himself walking in the direction of their apartment.

Walking faster when the thought of it actually being something serious hit home.

Now he's sitting on the couch listening to Shinra make his case.

"It's about Izaya. His last moments in Ikebukuro." Shizuo wasn't really paying attention. He was busy anticipating what he was going to see.

Izaya's face appears in his mind and he groans. This is fucked up.

Here is the proof of what could have been his last moments on earth and they have yet to contact the authorities.

Doubts they will.

But he's here now so he must be fine because they don't seem that disturbed by what they had seen.

He wondered who saw the video first but it is not important.

"He had looked like shit."

They told him if he wanted to see it this would be his only opportunity because they were going to destroy it in a few minutes.

Told him it was fine either way.

But that he should mentally prepare himself if he actually wanted to go through with it and see it.

Let him know that he would have to sit through all of it.

He was a little curious now but also a bit weary and he grew concerned.

Finding his voice he spoke.

"I..I want to watch it. Hold it for me."

Shizuo looked at his shoes and waited for Shinra to rewind the video then push play while Celty typed a message on her phone and showed it to him.

"So this is what was caught on the security cameras.." Shizuo couldn't keep his eyes off the screen.

The quality wasn't surprising because it had been filmed at one of the more upper scale places in town.

In it he saw the pest but this was a side of him he hadn't ever expected.

He looked broken and sad, crazy but what scared him was that Izaya looked absolutely done.

Just finished.

Not in the way where he'll try anything cause he has got nothing to lose but in the giving up fashion and he does not know how to process this. How to react.

But his blood is speeding up in his veins so he feels on alert.

Why wasn't he calling Shinra? Where were the people? He had not thought Saika had influenced that many people.

Why wasn't anyone there to help him? Sure he's a bastard but c'mon.

He felt himself stop breathing when he saw Izaya slumped to the side immobile.

He gave Shinra a brief questioning look before sitting a little forward and staring at the screen.

The next thing his sees is a car pull up.

He lets out a shaky breath, one he didn't even notice he had been holding in.

"I already noted the license plate number. It's government issued. But for some reason it's untraceable."

"Having said that, I expected nothing less from Izaya's acquaintances. Maybe it's the Yakuza. Or his parents."

Shizuo is half-heartedly listening to Shinra because he's busy looking at the screen.

Two people get off.

A man and a woman.

They seem to talk for a little bit and Shizuo feels his blood boil when the girl kicks Izaya hard in the stomach.

More than once.

The man grabs her arm and yanks her away then knelled down in front of the flea and seemed to take his pulse.

After what felt like an eternity he stood up, went to speak to the girl who had apparently calmed down then took out his cell.

Shizuo looked a little closer and he thinks he noticed an extra phone in his hand along with something small and metallic..

It can't be because if that were true then Izaya would have no way of escape or to contact anyone who cares or could possibly help him for a price.

Because he's sure that's Izaya's phone and favorite switchblade.

He remembers throwing it to the side. Maybe it had hit someone in the crowd.

It had been soaked in his blood but had been closed. Now these people had it. He doesn't know how to feel about this.

But it does not matter because the guy walks up to Izaya again.

Once he has hung up and pulls out a needle.

He injected something into the unconscious informant and picked him up gently then the girl opened the back door of the car.

His original plan must have been to lay him down in the back seat.

It appears that his phone rang and he changed his mind because he spoke to the girl and the passed out Izaya then moved to the front seat.

She opened the door and he put Izaya in the front seat as blood splattered all over the ground and side of the car.

In a few minutes once both were back in the car they drove off.

And that's where the video cuts off.

He is secretly hoping that they are acquaintances of his or his family because if not then Izaya is in deep shit.

"Has he contacted you or anyone?" Shizuo looked at them with a serious look of determination to his eyes.

Only he would be the one to kill him. That was their unspoken agreement since they met back in high school.

"His sisters and Namie were informed by a 'representative' of the family. Said he has taken over a couple of branches in the family's company. That he is fine. For the most part."

Shinra looked put out as he said it before looking at Celty and professing his undying love for her.

She shut it down before he could continue further by typing something possibly private in nature because Shizuo didn't see it.

Once that was over with Shinra composed himself.

"He contacted Simon and Kadota personally. Apparently. I'm a bad friend for leaving him hanging on his birthday."

The doctor sighs dramatically. Composing himself moments later.

"No one sent him out to get stabbed and I was on my off day with Celty. Out of the city."

He seemed put out for a moment.

"I would have gladly helped otherwise, he's my best friend. Although we're different."

He smiles fondly as he thought of his friend.

"I couldn't care less about people and yet he couldn't love them more if he tried. It's weird but perhaps that's why we bonded."

.

So it seems that the Awakusu still wants to keep tabs on him.

He looked at his phone and hummed a happy tune. It's a blessing to have Dragon Zombie out on damage control.

"Hello Kida, Anri. Long time no see. Where's Mikado?" He smiled brightly as he walked up to them and leaned on Kida's shoulder.

He didn't think he'd need support but he guessed he stepped wrong or something.

Still he knows Kida wouldn't ever call him out on it.

"Where have you been? I was worried. More for Saki's sake though, she loves you."

Izaya just stared openly before his laughter filled the air.

"Taking care of a nuisance and then got held up with business. I'll host a dinner party later. You should come over."

He winked for extra measure but Kida knew he was just playing.

He wants to see his sister's and Shinra.

Wants to stroll the street, cause some trouble the eat some ootoro then maybe talk to Simon.

In all honesty he can't say he missed Ikebukuro all that much but its residents, well that's another story for another time.

He narrowly missed the mailbox as it flew past him and into the wall adjacent his head.

"Izaya! I thought you'd learned your lesson. Stay out at Ikebukuro!" Shizuo was fuming.

Screaming at him like he was deaf.

Coming at him with a stop sign.

It was funny and he doesn't stop himself from checking him out.

He looks angry like it consumes him.

He is power.

And rage in its purest form.

He is destruction.

"I'll kick your ass so fight me!" Shizuo looks wild. Hair disheveled, uniform perfect but he's looking untamed.

Beastly.

Like he's out of practice but more than ready to go get him.

He can't ignore that. Shizuo is just asking for it.

And he can't say he is not feeling the thrill of anticipation for the chase.

Shizuo growls and Izaya smiles.

Fuck he missed this. A part of him hadn't wanted to ever come back.

But now that he was here he can't believe he wanted to stay away.

Izaya knew he would be so done with the next comment.

He was running. Without any real thought as to where his body would take him as he moves on autopilot.

Running on instinct.

This is new.

Quicker now because his breathing is coming in labored gasps as his body protested.

Telling him he needed to chill and get hydrated.

But he ignored it in favor of walking closer into the line of fire as he mentioned Kasuka and hiring some criminals to surprise him.

He was bluffing of course but Shizuo didn't need to know that.

It seemed he had miscalculated.

That's a first.

The instant the name left his lips he knew he fucked up because Shizuo fumed and the next thing he registers is a hand on his throat.

He doesn't even have time to flinch as he's yanked closer, his feet coming off the floor effectively.

"Ah hah- Shizu-chan, it seems after all this time I can still manage to hit a nerve without really trying. I've hit a sore spot, ne-"

He wasn't expecting to have Shizuo tighten his grip, if he were a little more serious about this.

He'd have crushed his windpipe in an instant but well damn this is pushing it and his body hurts. Is protesting against the act.

His arms hurt from trying, failing to back away.

Well alright, now it was his turn. Meaning it was time for round two.

.

.

"Izaya!" He'd know that laugh, that voice.

That scent. Anywhere.

Sure.

It's been 1,277 days, 5 months, 1 day and 19 hours.

In total three years since he last saw the underground information broker.

.. Not that he's been counting..

He cannot help feeling relief. The beautiful bastard is alive and looks as devious as ever.

Like he is running the game.

"Why did you leave. Without Shinra treating you or going to the hospital? I called all over a dozen in and out of the city."

Izaya's eyes widen and he's certain a few people saw him falter but he doesn't know what to say to that so he evades the question and adds a comment of his own.

He's calling him out in front of everyone.

Damn he didn't think it would have happened so soon. He hasn't even been in town for five whole minutes.

Well, fuck him.

"You did a marvelous job Shizu-chan. Put me in a wheelchair for a year-and-a-half. 547 days, 5 hours and 30 minutes. Worth of my life. Poof."

"It cost me over 3 million yen. I expect reprimands made to the city of Shinjuku. You don't even want to know the hell of physical therapy."

"Wh-what?" Shizuo sputters at a loss for words.

Now Izaya thought it prudent to ask a question of his own. "Why did you let her intervene?"

"..." Shizuo just stood there. Immobile as if his mind had quit on him somewhere down the course of the conversation.

"Tsk." It only takes so much for Izaya to lose his shit but this time he's done.

"This was our fight! I was supposed to die and they should have hated you. Or I won and you were through."

"Because you have to be a monster..Even if you proved your humanity. Either way you were supposed to lose!"

He looks away at that. Shizuo seems to snap out of it somewhat but he is still quiet.

"Do you have any idea how sick that is. Instead you won and worse yet the whole world saw you. A human."

"An amazing bastard. I hate it. I hate you. I _still_ want you to d-" Shizuo kissed him and Izaya was like 'the fuck' as was everyone present.

High-key though more than a few people said 'knew it', 'called it way back' or 'what'd I tell you, now pay up.'

.

.

Izaya could not let his reputation slide even if his feelings were getting in the way.

He shoved himself away or tried to but Shizuo wasn't having it so he wiped at his mouth in anger.

"Before coming here I snuck into your apartment earlier today, raided your closet and poured acid on to your remaining bartender suits. Goodluck finding something else to wear."

He smiled smugly. He knows Shizuo has other clothes but he's here for the reaction.

Grateful that Shizuo hadn't shoved him to the ground or done something worse.

Instead he set him down and screamed his name in warning.

Apparently seem like you had forgotten the previous years, their ordeal as he mumbled the word "kill" more than once.

Shizuo smiles somewhat psychotically when Izaya throws his switchblade at his chest.

Blood dripping down his chest yet he knows that for Shizuo it was more of a surprise at the impact. 

They had affected him more than the actual pain

"Ah. Later. Hey Kida, pray for me." He smiles. Feeling his breathing beginning to feel labored.

"I really gotta run. Tell Saki I want her to come visit tomorrow and Mikado I have a tip on the Dollars."

The older blonde man dislodged the knife from his chest as if it hadn't fazed him and threw it back at his feet.

Izaya's smile falters in that moment.

He is just staring at it momentarily before meeting his eyes.

Shizuo knew something was up so he ran towards him picked up the knife and 'tried' to stab Izaya.

Well then, that was no fun. Since when did the blond start thinking it was a good idea to change the script on him.

After running down a few streets and dodging a couple of blows Izaya had managed to take it from him.

It seemed he had effectively lost him at some point down the alleys.

But this was too easy, even in his condition.

So it seems Shizuo has something on him.

He had kissed him. It had been chaste and unexpected.

Left him conflicted.

And he wanted to try that again only this time as if he means it.

And yet he still really wants to face him again, fight him.

But Shizuo is no where to be seen.

As if giving him a head start. Interesting.

.

Izaya leaned against the concrete for support as he tried to regain composure.

He is immensely glad Shizuo had not thrown anything now that they were out of Ikebukuro and in Shinjuku territory.

"Flea, you okay?" Shizuo noticed how much effort Izaya put into this show of will.

Damn.

He'd hurt him bad. Served him right at the time but he had not wanted to let it get that out of hand.

And this is Izaya _better._

Shit.

He needs to know the extent of it for himself.

"Ace's" Izaya kept his voice level.

Still he wasn't looking at him and Shizuo knew he was fronting cause it was painfully obvious but he did not mention it.

* * *

They come to his apartment and one piece. Not sure how to proceed because this could end badly, something casual or of semblance to romantic.

He would sooner than later have to figure it out.

Izaya sucked in a deep breath when Shizuo picked him up gently. "Put me down. I'm not an invalid!"

"Not yet. And. I didn't say you were. So quit squirming, idiot." Shizuo took the stairs lest someone see them in the elevator and got curious.

He knows, having seen first-hand how paranoid Izaya is.

"Ha I almost forgot that you're such a gentleman. And an moron." Izaya resigned to the fact. His for now, fate.

He was secretly grateful but he won't admit it.

Once inside he set his rival?

Ex-rival? New lover? Izaya down.

"Alright getting down to business. Anything said or done here is kept in between us. Say it."

Izaya knows Shizuo.

He is a man of character.

A great one at that. He knows he can trust him but he wants confirmation so he might as well be direct about it.

"Even if this doesn't work out, I won't say anything." Shizuo thought about it and the possible repercussions.

He understands.

"Alright. The same goes for me." He took his chances.

Kissed Shizuo slowly on the cheek before moving closer to his lips as he trails his mouth closer.

It's enough. For all his faults he won't deny that Izaya is a man of ethics.

"Izaya, you tease." Shizuo removed his glasses and tossed them with some care on the kitchen counter.

Izaya took off his coat and pulled him closer by grabbing onto his shirt. He has always wanted to try that.

"I need a bed." The blonde had seen the ex-informant wince when he got on his tiptoes.

When he had thought the Shizuo was too distracted to be looking at him.

Paying attention. Stupid flea. Never giving him credit for anything.

He knows that the younger man is to proud to say that he needs to take a breather and maybe a seat, despite his body's protest.

Wordless he picks up the idiot. Throwing him over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes, dead weight.

He wants to take his time with this. Wants to see everything that this brilliant person has to offer.

.

.

"I'll kick your ass!" As he said this he ran faster and picked up a lamp post.

Izaya always covered for the damage done to the city because it wouldn't do to be out of objects to dodge.

"Oh Shizu-chan, you never learn." As he spoke he withdrew his switchblade from his pocket and came at him.

They'd been doing this for a week now. Trying the whole romance thing. But they're being realistic about it.

They thrive in chaos but the attraction and the feelings that go along with it are undeniable.

A new element, thrilling yet kind of scary add on to their game.

Still they have enemies so they should be a little careful.

Yeah right, they're going to do what they want.

"You know..To answer your question...The fight. It traumatized me. It's stupid and I'm ashamed because it's embarrassing but I'm serious."

"Apparently, according to more than one professional I have PTSD."

Shizuo looked as if it had dawned on him for the millionth time that he should mind his strength because he'll end up hurting those around him.

"So this here..Is it too much. I'll stop- it'll be weird at first but it's all right."

Izaya shook his head and smiled. He doesn't know how to make him feel better about this so he won't try but he wants to say what he's thinking.

"No you're good. I just wanted to let you know in case, I don't know. I get weird. Just a heads up. It's alright if it's a deal breaker-" Shizuo had dropped the sign and hugged Izaya.

"I'm sorry but I won't leave you." He looks at him, into his eyes and he can't believe things ended up this way.

They took a turn but he really likes where life, it led 'em.

He kissed him roughly. "You"

"Mhm?" Izaya raises an eyebrow before leaning against a wall.

The Yakuza contacted him yesterday. It seems they want him back and his vacation is officially over.

He is the best there is after all. But he'll miss the free time. Still he loves his job so he won't complain.

"I missed you. I just think you should know that. And while on the subject I think it would do you some good to start drinking milk." Shizuo was drinking coffee and got him an energy drink at his request.

"Oh. I think it'd be better to have you-" He whispered the rest of the sentence against Shizuo's ear and watched him blush hard.

Here he was trying to mind his manners because people were walking by but Shizuo kissed his cheek and practically had him melting.

.

.

.

"I can't believe it. My eyes see but I can't. Please anime gods, help me out here."

Kida looked a Mikado and then saw Erika yelling excitedly even though Walker was right there next to her.

"I bet this is making headlines in the chatrooms." She had pulled out her phone and basically squealed as she looked over the comments.

"Do you think that they're ready. For the trouble I mean." Mikado asked out loud.

"Those two apart are a force to be reckoned with what we're seeing now. Can you imagine trying to take them on together. Yeah right."

Kida looked the the couple and felt assured about it.

"Let's go find Simon. I want sushi." Mikado pulled Kida along as Erika took a picture with her phone and posted it online.

.

"I got you a gift. Ah here they come. Good luck."

A few cars pulled up and a group of guys got out. They all looked ready for a fight but had their instructions.

"What the hell..?" For a moment Shizuo looked at him with an unreadable expression but Izaya could guess what he was thinking.

He knows Shizuo hates violence but he also knows how boring it is without it so for this once he hopes Shizuo doesn't take it the wrong way.

"Until I get better, you need a distraction. To keep sharp. You're welcome." He looks at his phone when it rings as if he had been expecting a call. "Bye bye Shizu-chan, I have to go to work. Have fun."

"Izaya!"

A smile spread on his features. He was glad to be back.


End file.
